theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Rick Forrester and Amber Moore
Rick Forrester and Amber Moore are fictional characters and a couple on CBS's daytime soap opera, The Bold and the Beautiful. Rick is the son of fashion designer, Eric Forrester and Brooke Logan. Amber is the daughter of Tawny Moore. Rick was portrayed by Justin Torkildsen, Kyle Lowder, and currently Jacob Young, and Amber was portrayed by Adrienne Frantz. Storylines Amber was hired as the babysitter for Eric Forrester and Brooke Logan's children, Rick Forrester and Bridget Forrester. While Amber was supposed to be babysitting them she seduced 17 year old Rick. Amber and Rick got into a relationship. Amber's considered a gold-digger because she goes after men for their family's fortunes, which is why Brooke Logan and Eric Forrester (Rick's parents), didn't like her. Amber won the grace of the Forrester family by saved Stephanie Douglas from being shot by Amber's later enemy ex-fugitive Sheila Carter. Amber Moore competed with Kimberly Fairchild, Rick's high school girlfriend, for Rick's attentions and Amber won. Amber became pregnant and didn't know who was the father and married Rick and fathered it. It was actually her cousin Becky's unwanted son who they named Eric Forrester III. Amber begins to date Becky's husband C.J. Garrison when Becky died. At a party, Amber and C.J. are mistakenly arrested for drug possession and the custody of the baby goes to Rick. Brooke encouraged Kimberly to take Rick back but doesn't work. Little Eric's biological father Deacon Sharpe comes to L.A. interrupting Amber and C.J's wedding. Amber thought her odds of custody would be better with Rick and ended her relationship with C.J. Amber and Deacon fight over custody so Deacon seduced Bridget and tells Rick and Bridget's parents if he has to divorce Bridget, Amber has to divorce Rick and come to him. Amber refuses. Brooke later sleeps with Deacon and breaks up her daughter's marriage. In 2002, Ex-fugitive Sheila Carter returns to L.A. with her teenage daughter Erica Lovejoy (born Mary Warwick) who became Little Eric's babysitter (just like Amber) and had a desperate crush on Rick. Sheila convinces her to seduce him, and any Forrester man would leave his woman for the woman carrying his child. Amber became suspicious of Erica being in Rick's office. Erica bumps her head on the desk making it look like Amber pushed her. In the hospital Sheila warned Amber to stay away from her daughter. Amber looks for clues in Erica's apartment and Sheila throws a pot through the window and the police arrest Amber. Erica is currently Rick and Amber's babysitter just like Amber was and she seduced Rick. Sheila kidnaps Amber in her house with Rick while Rick's gone. Amber states Erica's a stalker Amber learns Erica is Mary Warwick. Sheila finds out Amber's addicted to both pills and tequila. Sheila makes Amber pour a glass of tequila and pushed it over to mess with her head. Sheila then took her in her car to her apartment, litters it with tequilla to try to make it look like a suicide, and handcuffed her. Amber noticed a how to get pregnant book on the table. Sheila admit Erica is trying to get pregnant. Amber finds a pair of scissors on the ground and cuts the rope. Amber asks Sheila for a glass of water and Sheila says kindly "sure"! Amber then books for the door and Sheila clutches her and wrestles her on some furniture. Massimo Marone romantically been with her and recieved a call and Stephanie recognized her voice. The two track Amber down and Sheila flees. Amber ran to Taylor Hamilton (Stephanie's daughter-in-law and best friend) for help. Taylor went over to Eric's to alert him while Sheila was there and pointed a gun at her. Taylor and Eric told her to calm down when Eric's current wife (Stephanie's greatest rival and Taylor's major rival) Brooke Logan came out and dropped something when Sheila pointed the gun at her. Taylor ironically tried to stop her shooting herself and then Sheila shot Brooke. Eric called the police. Eric's son (not biologically) and husband of both Taylor and Brooke came. Brooke was in better condition than Taylor. The police came and Eric to go to h*ll. Taylor was presumed dead but was still alive. Dr. Prince Omar Rashid who fell in love with Taylor called some of the best doctors from around the world to save Taylor and returned two years later. Rick and Amber broke up years after because the whole Forrester family including Rick turned against her for her lies, secrets, and schemes. Amber reunites with Rick, but looses custody of Eric lll to Deacon and his new wife Macy Alexander. Amber kidnaps the child and Rick divorces her. Amber later seduces Thomas Forrester, Ridge's son. Their rivalry intensifies. Amber locks Bridget and Ridge in a mineshaft where they kiss. Amber gets this on tape, and Brooke and Ridge divorce again. It is revealed they only did it to survive hypothermia. The Forresters condemn her, and leaves for Italy. By this time even Rick couldn't stand her. Amber then began to work for Jackie and Nick Marone Jackie M Designs. Her job was short because she stole designs from Forrester Creations. Amber had a one-night stand with Oliver and thought he was the father of her baby. She decided to pass it off as Liam's baby to get at the Spencer's fortune. Amber let's Liam believe it's his baby, so Bill, Liam's dad let's her fall off a cliff, but is saved by Steffy. Once Amber had her baby it was of a mixed race, being the child of Marcus a one-night stand. Amber tries to break up Marcus and Dayzees relationship, it doesn't work. Amber redates Rick Forrester. Amber sells street drugs to Hope, Brooke's daughter and Rick's half-sister, daughter of Brooke and Deacon, thinking they were from a psychiatrist. Brooke then hires Bill's neice Caroline to be Rick's new design partner. Amber tells Caroline Rick's a crossdresser. Caroline confronts this to Hope, and Hope attacks Amber. Amber then confesses to selling Hope street drugs, and their relationship ends. Category:The Bold & the Beautiful Relationships Category:Couples Category:Rick Forrester Category:Amber Moore